


Pain and Pleasure

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom!Charles, Caning, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Top!Haytham, bottom!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham and Charles reprimand Thomas for being caught and sent to Bridewell prison. As usual however, Thomas manages to have some fun (at Charles’ expense naturally).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [痛与欢愉 Pain and Pleasure翻译 原作:Lithienberen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245247) by [yhxyssp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp)



> Dedicated to my friend! Top!Haytham, Bottom!Thomas, bottom!Charles (sub!Charles?). I have never written anything like this before, so hopefully it isn’t too bad!
> 
> Edited slightly for grammar. Hopefully it reads better now.
> 
> yhxyssp has translated Pain & Pleasure (link above) - please do check out their work! :)

* * *

 

Thomas twisted and wriggled his hands, but he couldn’t loosen the ties on his wrists that bound his hands together behind his back, nor slacken the bonds that secured him to the table.

He was bent over a long oaken table that was jammed up against the stone wall. The leather cords that snared his wrist had a length of rope attached with the other end tied to a metal hook protruding from the wall.

Worse, he was naked.

Now, normally Thomas Hickey wasn’t a man to say no to most forms of pleasure including the tying up kind, but he had a feeling that this situation was not for his benefit. As if on cue, he heard the door to the room open and two pairs of booted feet walking towards him.

“Well Thomas you certainly know how to draw attention to yourself.”

It was Charles who sounded annoyed, but Thomas wasn’t too bothered by that, Charlie was _always_ frustrated by his antics. Heck, if he weren’t Thomas would be alarmed. Now Haytham on the other hand… if he showed displeasure then Thomas was screwed.

“It wasn’t my fault, that damn assassin chased me! I had to run.”

Thomas twisted again and yelped as a gloved hand landed sharply on his bare backside.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” snapped Charles who was stroking probably his reddened skin, Thomas resisted a shiver, damn that man. “We killed all the assassins long ago.”

“Nevertheless,” remarked Haytham, “we shall investigate, but first Thomas we shall measure out your punishment.”

Oh fuck, Thomas didn’t like the sound of that. When Haytham’s voice became cold yet full of that potent anger a man had to watch out, or he was in for a world of pain. “I swear I didn’t mean to cause so much chaos!”

Thomas heard Haytham step closer and then the rough fabric of his overcoat brushed over him and it was good in a strange way. It caused goosebumps to prickle over his skin and Thomas tried again not to show how much it affected him. A job made more difficult as Charles bent down next to him and gripped his hair and forced his head to the side. Pale blue eyes stared into him, glinting with the madness that always shimmered beneath Charles’ surface.

The smile Charles graced him with was menacing, “Yet this isn’t the first time you have caused a scene and sent Haytham and I scurrying after you.” Charles glanced up at Haytham and what he saw, possibly agreement, made him smile more. It was far from reassuring. Charles returned his gaze to him.

“So, Master Kenway has said we have to teach you a lesson,” slowly Charles traced a gloved finger down Thomas’ cheek and Thomas forgot pretending this wasn’t bothering him. He was alarmed and shaking like a bloody flower in a breeze.

“And I assure you Thomas, I am going to enjoy every moment of this experience.” Charles pressed forward and kissed his forehead, his beard rasping across his skin, lips dry, altogether disturbing.

Then Charles released his grip and disappeared from view. Thomas breathed hard and rested his cheek on the table; at least he could snatch glimpses. He heard the rustling of fabric and then Haytham spoke, his voice was sensuous and yeah Thomas’ cock hardened slightly the traitor.

“Charles, you may begin, slowly please and when I say so, you may quicken your pace.”

No need to worry however, old Charlie put him to rights, “Yes, sir.” Charlie was too eager and his gloved hand caressing his backside was enough to make his cock go limp.

Thomas felt Charles’ hand dip lower and one gloved finger partly sank in-between his cheeks and rubbed lightly over his hole. Thomas gasped and had to press down on the hard table surface to resist rising into Charles’ exploratory finger. Charles laughed, low and chilling.

“You’ll be begging by the end Thomas,” and with almost a loving stroke Charles pulled away and Thomas could only hear the sounds of Charles and Haytham breathing then Charles shifting behind him.

Without warning fire erupted across his backside and Thomas yelled in mingled shock and pain. Bucking and twisting Thomas felt the cords dig into his wrists and then Charles left hand pressing hard onto his back. “Stop it,” came the cool order, “or you’ll damage yourself. It’s only a little cane.”

“Shit.”

“No talking Thomas,” issued the unbelievably mild command from Haytham. Thomas tensed, understanding what to expect from the barmy bastard doling out his punishment. The whisper of air and again the cane landed and Thomas bit his lip as he felt skin split.

Charles sighed in pleasure and his left hand rubbed over the muscles in Thomas’s back. Thrice more did the cane land before Thomas heard a dreaded order, “Now Charles.”

“Yes sir,” the glee in Charles’ answer made Thomas want to punch the man if his hands weren’t otherwise engaged.

This time the pain was acute as Charles increased the vigour of his strokes and Thomas could only pant through the burning battlefield of his backside and the soothing strokes of Charles’ hand on his back.

Just as Thomas thought he would cry out, the inside of his cheeks were sore, the blows stopped. Coughing Thomas weakly moved and whimpered as his lower back seemed to explode in agony.

“Excellent work Charles.”

Haytham was clearly pleased and then his calloused palm was resting lightly on his right cheek. It was painful yet also…nice when Haytham ever so gently ran his palm over his abused flesh.

_Damn, they’ve made me just as sick as them, bastards._

“I think Charles that since Thomas has taken his punishment so well, we can grant him a small reward.”

“Yes, sir.” Thomas smirked at Charles’ surprise, he was probably pouting after Haytham, though Thomas had enough sense to conceal his grin by looking straight ahead.

When Charles braced his left hand on his hip Thomas shifted, wondering what was going to happen. He did not have to wonder long, because a wet cloth was suddenly wiping feather-like over his fiery backside, it hurt yet felt good as well as the water cooled his skin.

Charles removed the cloth, the chill air of the prison prickling at his skin. “Sir?”

“Continue Charles.” Haytham sat next to Thomas and ran his palm down the curve of Thomas’ back. Thomas shuddered.

“Oh fuck!” Thomas bit his lip the instant he realised he had sworn aloud, but what the hell was he meant to do? Charlie had just slipped a gloved finger, wet with his own blood most like, between Thomas’ arse-cheeks and was rubbing over his sensitive hole.

Haytham laughed, “It appears Thomas appreciates your efforts Charles, do proceed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Eager to please as ever eh Charlie?” Even as Charles snarled, yet deliciously dipped his finger into his pucker and began twirling, Haytham admonished him for teasing Charles with a slap on the right cheek…on his face.

Thomas grinned but subsided, groaning as his backside was nudged open by Charles’ actions, skin stretching and bleeding a little again. It was a fantastic sensation as Charlie now added his second finger and began thrusting in and out. Thomas rubbed his now hard cock against the rough wood, uncaring and instead welcoming the relief it brought. That is, until Haytham slid his hand under and gripped him tightly at the base.

 “Shit,” moaned Thomas.

“Faster Charles,” said Haytham matter-of-factly, as if he wasn’t preventing Thomas from adding to his joy. Haytham twisted his hand a little and the mix of tingling pain and suppressed release made Thomas arch away into Charles’ fingers causing Charles to rake over that sweet spot inside.

“Fuck yeah,” hissed Thomas.

“Shut up,” muttered Charles who gripped his hip with bruising force but obeying Haytham as always, increasing his pace until Thomas was caught in dual pleasures: Haytham alternatingly squeezing his cock harder and gentler and Charles brutal fingers stretching him open, leaving him bare and exposed, hitting that spot inside where the world turned into heaven.

Charles shifted closer so Thomas could feel the fabric of his trousers on his bare legs and his boots touching his naked heels. Then Charles was leaning over him and Thomas groaned as he was weighed down into Haytham’s hand.

Charles briefly littered his back with scratchy kisses, until Haytham ordered him to stop. The loss was acute, but Charlie’s fingers delving deep into the heat of his body were damn good.

Then the world _did_ turn into heaven as Charles raked over his sweet spot and Haytham pulled hard at his flushed and weeping cock. As the tremors raced through his shaking body Thomas was distantly aware of Charles pulling his fingers out and Haytham wiping his hand on Thomas’ flank.

The scattered voices of his colleagues and then in an instant his bonds were removed. Sinking weakly to the floor Tomas knelt exhausted. Looking up he saw Haytham cleaning his hand on a handkerchief. Charlie was clad confusingly only in his trousers, shirt and boots, his neck-tie and jacket were discarded on a nearby chair.

Haytham was smiling in pleasure, but his eyes were dark. Thomas shivered, he didn’t like that hungry expression hovering in Haytham’s face and Charlie didn’t look much better; he was flushed and oddly submissive, head down, peering up at Haytham, though he did act subservient to Haytham this was…strange.

The hairs on Hickey’s arms rose. What was going on?

“You did marvellously Charles.” Haytham strolled over to Charles who swallowed. His Adam’s apple bobbed with nerves…excitement? Thomas couldn’t tell. Haytham ran an elegant hand – one that Thomas had seen dispatch many foes, including assassins – down side of Charles’ face and over his chest, stopping only at the juncture where his trousers and shirt met.

“Undo your trousers Charles and pull them down.” With trembling hands Charles did as bid, yanking his trousers down until they were bunched around his boots. Flushing he was lifting his foot to ease off the fabric when, “I did not give you permission to remove them.”

Startled, Charles looked up and immediately replaced his foot on the ground. Thomas sniggered at the sight: Charlie, shirt barely concealing his erection, beads of come gathering at the tip, trousers tangled in his boots, eyes wide and eager, mouth shut firmly as if fearing this would stop if he said anything.

Haytham spared him an assessing glance and the smile that turned up his lips went straight to Thomas’ gut. “Thomas, I fear you haven’t been punished enough. Go to Charles and prepare him.”

While Thomas had no wish to pleasure Charles, the expression of horror Charlie wore was sufficient reward. Carefully standing Thomas winced as he hobbled over, then smirking up at the agitated Charles sank to his knees.

“How sir?” Charles narrowed his eyes at his unusual display of respect. _Oh this is going to be worth it_ , mused Thomas.

“With your fingers, and Charles had better be prepared properly, Thomas otherwise I shall punish you myself.”

Now that was a threat so Thomas ensured he licked his long thick fingers until saliva clung to them. Brazenly pushing between Charles' legs and suppressing his laugh as Charles almost stumbled and had to resort to clutching at Thomas’ shoulders to steady himself, Thomas pushed a hand past Charles’ cock.

The hot glide of flesh and Charles’ gasp were delightful and Thomas eagerly now sought Charles’ entrance. Delving in Thomas quickly found Charles’ entrance. Not wasting time Thomas immediately pressed in and relished the stutter Charles released and how he tightened grip.

He hadn’t spared Charles and had used two fingers. Quickly Thomas twisted them, enjoying how tight Charles was and how greedily his walls clung to his fingers. His left hand pried Charles open more and well, Charlie was right in his face, mischievously Thomas blew on the straining erection and received a sharp blow on his head from Haytham for his troubles.

Huh, it was worth it to hear Charles broken moan. Scraping his nails across _that_ spot Thomas hadn’t thought Charles would writhe even as he struggled to stay still.

“Enough!” snapped Haytham. Reluctant Thomas retreated, scowling at Haytham who had a displeased sheen to his normally impenetrable gaze. Clearly Haytham did not appreciate anyone bringing Charlie joy apart from his own person. Haytham quickly shouldered off his overcoat and undid the laces of his trousers to show his erect cock.

Striding past Haytham glared at him and studying a flushed and shaking Charles, the Grandmaster seemed to reach a decision.

“Thomas, untangle one leg for Charles.”

Grinning, Thomas snuck forward and tugging at Charlie’s right leg managed to free the tangled material once he had lifted Charles foot off the ground. His boot came with it and Charles fell partially onto Haytham. He was caught and lifted, Haytham carrying him smoothly to the wall, Charles wrapping his legs around Haytham.

Pressing his second-in-command against the cold stone wall Haytham ground his erection against Charles’ slick cock. Thomas knew when he was on to a good thing and realising he was temporarily forgotten moved to the table for a better view.

Favouring his abused backside Thomas braced his right hand on the top and groped at his prick with his left. It was full and heavy in his hands. It didn’t matter he was dry, the scenario in front of him was sufficient to assist matters.

Charles moaned and arched up into Haytham’s solid weight. “Sir,” he breathed, eyes barely open the plea evident.

“Be calm Charles and look at me,” commanded Haytham. Charles fell silent and obediently met Haytham’s gaze.  Haytham with no preamble lowered his head and kissed Charles hard. Thomas was sure that Charles was going to have bruises because fuck, Haytham was nipping at Charles’ lips and plundering his mouth with his tongue, sucking quite scandalously.

It was wet, messy and very hot. More-so were Charles helpless moans and rigid body as he attempted to maintain the stillness as demanded of him. Thomas hadn’t thought Charlie so submissive, not after the lashing he dealt Thomas anyway, but it seemed that for Haytham, Charlie was all too happy to please…in any position desired.

Thomas fisted his prick, enjoying the weight as he moved along the length. Pre-come formed at the end and he collected some to rub along the underside of his cock.

Haytham shifted so his mouth was biting at Charles’ neck while he used his left hand to help guide his swollen manhood to Charles’ entrance. Thomas caught his breath and squeezed his cock. For a single inhalation of breath Haytham paused then he simply pressed in. Only a short gasp indicated Haytham’s delight as he sank into Charles with an ease that spoke of familiarity.

Charles whined and surely couldn’t help the arch up before he struggled to grind down onto Haytham’s prick. Haytham just growled and freeing his left hand, encircled Charles’ waist and held him as he began to thrust. Haytham was anything but gentle as he thrust in and out, with sure hard strokes. Head back, Charles whimpered and sweat gathered at his forehead. Thomas gave up leaning on the table and cupped his balls in his right hand and rolled. Thrusting into his closed left fist his belly clenched and breathing became strenuous.

Haytham bit under Charles’ exposed chin and around his mouthful murmured, “You may show your pleasure.”

“Sir,” gasped Charles and he writhed in Haytham’s arms and pushed down into Haytham’s upward thrusts. His hands clutched at Haytham’s back, nails digging into the shirt, probably leaving marks. A contented grunt from Haytham and Thomas shook his head. The bugger liked it.

Still, it was hot and when Charles rubbed frantically at Haytham’s front Thomas recalled Charlie’s own ah, discomfort.

“Please sir,” he whispered, tone somehow heavy with lust _and_ respect. Thomas figured Charles was more messed up in the head than he previously thought.

Haytham raised his head from where he had been mouthing at Charles’ neck and considered carefully ere inclining graciously. Charles dutifully pressed closer to Haytham and rubbing he whimpered as Haytham’s thrusts, which were suddenly more forceful, striking deep, jostled him along Haytham’s shirt clad belly.

Thomas shook his head, Charlie’s submissiveness was bloody hot and he couldn’t help the groan as he watched Charles cry out as Haytham buried his entire length into Charles and stilled as Haytham’s orgasm tore through him. Charles found gratification as well as he tensed and dropped his head to rest on Haytham’s shoulder as he shook through waves of bliss.

His own release hit Thomas at the sight and he massaged his balls and wrenched his left hand as his seed spilled. Overcome by two counts of pleasure Thomas sank to the ground a second time and watched as Haytham recovered enough to carefully slide out of Charles, leaving a white trail. Setting Charles down Haytham rubbed a couple of fingers through his semen and Thomas shook his head at the happy possessive smile.

Worse, Charles had an aura of contentment as he leaned on the wall panting softly and watching Haytham basically brand him as the Templar Master’s.

“Fuck, you two are twisted you know that?”

Haytham glanced over at him with slight annoyance then as a cloud passes over the sun his face cleared and as calmly and precisely as ever, he said, “Clean yourself up Thomas. We’ll lead you to your room then.”

“I’m not free?”

“We could only negotiate better quarters for the meantime.” Looking back at Charles, Haytham tasted his seed, causing Charles to go red. “Dress as well Charles, but do not clean yourself.”

Swallowing Charles did so, only slowly recovering his equilibrium.

Wincing as he pulled on his clothes Thomas decided he may be surrounded by some sick weird bastards, but at least they were sexy ones and he had plenty of ammunition to tease Charles, (when Haytham wasn’t looking, considering how possessive he apparently was).

Yep, life was good.


End file.
